


Tragic Royals: Bits and Pieces

by Elizabeth A Nield (KayleeArafinwiel)



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/Elizabeth%20A%20Nield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry about various royals who died young. I'm a royalty fanatic, and this volume is meant to honour the short lives of these individuals who could have done so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Royals: Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem (as the rest of this collection will be). I presume them to count as RPF since it's kind of hard to know what was really going through the person's head right before they died (although not all of these may be from the POV of the person dying). However, I am trying to be as respectful as possible in writing these.

Ernie is bigger

I run after

In Mama's room

we run

window here

window there

we peek out

at each other

Ernie pulls the chair

he looks

my turn

I look

what is it like

to fly?

nothing but air

down

down

it all hurts

then dark comes

Ernie shouts

"Frittie"

but no more

just pain

then dark

then light

then...

never go back

**Author's Note:**

> In remembrance of the two sons of Louis IV, Grand Duke of Hesse, and especially Freidrich (7 October 1870 – 29 May 1873) who died after falling from a window. "Ernie", or Ernst/Ernest Louis, would grow up to be the last Grand Duke of Hesse. His younger brother, "Frittie", Freidrich, was a haemophiliac (as were a fair few of Queen Victoria's other grandchildren), and died after a brain haemorrhage caused by falling 20 feet from his mother's window onto the balustrade below. The fall itself did not kill him, and it was said he might have recovered (though he was not yet three) if he had not had the bleeding disorder.


End file.
